Talk:The Tekkit Wiki
Lock Page The main page should be locked for not registered useres, they keep linking to other wikis. Leo Verto 23:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Out of date? On the main page it says our wiki is out of date. Considering this has happened before, am I to presume we are not moving? If so, try and lock the page to only the founder, or maybe the admins as they are the more trusted members of the wiki. Hi: I setup the other tekkit wiki because it made sense to for mutiple reasons. 16:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I still don't understand why you, if you set it up, should use another wiki to advertise it. If people want to go to that wiki, they can search for it, not almost instantly get re-directed from ours. And another thing, if you put the 'out of date' part, you are lying. We are still in development and thriving every day. I am an active contributer to the Getting Started page, which I try to update every single day. You've got the admins who are on hand if you need help, plus you can ask other contibuters if you don't have time to edit some things. TheStuntMan9630 09:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) @TheStuntMan9630 I totally agree with you! Leo Verto 22:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats just advertising technicly they are redircted web trafice for here to there basicly they are just spaming Edit request. Someone with the authority, please remove Category:lets go mining - Collecting materials from the bottom of the main page. It does not go there. It does not go anywhere. --billybobfred 18:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Umm, I guess there's a problem with that, when the main page wasn't locked, I already tried removing that category but it didn't work. Leo Verto 21:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) German translation I think a german translation would be nice but i dont know where I should start such a Project ... Technic Launcher Issue I'm asking a question of if technic or tekkit can work with manual direct installations of each mod or do i have to have the technic launcher because some reason that the mods as a whole are slightly adjusted from the originals, etc. I would use the technic launcher, however my copy of java RE 1.7 and java JDK 1.7 doesn't work with technic launcher! I wouldn't waste time and try and mess around with my java yet until I'm sure there is no other way of getting technic and being able to go on tekkit servers. *I dare not to show my IP, refer me as: Melonize (Minecraft Name and Common Nickname) 16:00-ish July 9, 2012 (UTC) Left Click Features for EE zero ring and ring of ignition. Is it a known bug that these don't work? I have made both in my multiplayer server and have supplied fuel (even though they shouldn't use any) but they won't launch snowballs or fireballs respectively. This is kind of annoying and I would be grateful for any information. Thanks. >.< New rule, (It makes me sad I even have to say this), Turn off your texture pack if you are going to upload a picture. I am ashamed internetz. 06:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC)TannerTech The main page still has the forestry wiki. As you know: as of tekkit 3 forestry is no longer included. Will someone please remove it? Thanks, Minetech123 (talk) 21:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC)minetech123 Merging pages Hello, Instead of having separate pages such as pages for Basalt and Basalt Cobblestone and Basalt Brick, why not merge all those pages into the [Basalt page with separate headers for every type of Basalt stone? Saves a lot of space, plus it's easier to find information all on the same page, in my opinion. For example, current pages that now refer to Basalt Cobblestone, can then refer to http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Basalt#Cobblestone instead. Snateraar (talk) 13:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) New Idea: Printing Press! I am a constant user for the Tekkit wiki while i play my games, usually exploring machines ive never seen or used before to enhance my knowledge and give me more entertainment with tekkit beyond the basic machines that the yogscast and other youtube celebreties use, including the small community that know about brewing, plant cross breeding, ect. Now, on August 1st, we have had our recent vanilla minecraft update to 1.3, and with that was one of my most waited on item that I have wanted ever since i had seen the flash; Writeable books. With Books comes the abillity to write down important knoweldge and recipes along with other tidbits of information and even personal journals, and when tekkit updates to 1.3 i hope to find a mass of new machines to come in with the new items, and one thing i hope for is a printing press to print words in books for me on a large scale so if i am writing a series of tekkit informational textbooks, i will need this so called item to make spreading information alot easier in game, out of game obviously i come to the wiki. Now this can be apart of industrial craft in its upcoming update, it can be accessed through pipes and I would guess the gui features a book gui and would allow you to save a template of what you want to write possibly by adding a finished book or just write one on the machine, and once that is done you can insert a book with possibly even an inc sack and the machine would start printing the book, and if you piped in books adn quills into the machine you could even pump out books in a machine process from wood and sugarcane to the finished product. on the side it can be questionable if it requires a power source or not wether or not its an electric printing press or manual printing press where you would have to be sitting in the machine (Heck if you could it would be great to have either) I am not a mod developer and I honestly wouldnt be able to make any mods myself, but with this brand new update comes the idea of brand new machines tekkit can explore with, and this will be extremely helpful for the noob tekkit player who has maybe dled tekkit after seeing duncan or the yogscast play tekkit and wanted to explore it themselves or even be refered from a friend...I would really be ecstatic if i found out this machine woule be made and used in the next version, comment or recomend this to others if you agree with me that this is a good idea..=3 and thanks for reading Jason2816 (talk) 14:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC)